Deadly Sin
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: This is the Seven deadly sins Kuroshitsuji style. If acts of ManXMan offends you i suggest you get out of the Kuroshitsuji section. This srtory is not for minors but I don't think its that bad. Let me know!Slight humor. HIATUS!
1. Lust

_**Warning this is a colorful lemon and minors should not even take a glimpse at this. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**Deadly Sin**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian<strong>

Sebastian watched amused as Ciel dressed himself for the first time since he met Sebastian. Ciel was mad at the demon butler, so his punishment was to deprive Sebastian of the pleasure of dressing the boy but to the boy's dismay the demon butler didn't mind one bit as he watched Ciel struggle. Ciel gave a huff and Sebastian smirked.

"Would you like me to assist you, Young Master?"

Ciel glared daggers at the demon. Finally he submitted and let the demon rebutton his shirt. He was way past angry and he didn't really want the demon near him.

"Young Master, I must apologize."

Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"It is quite obvious that you are extremely angry with me for what happened in the Middleford manner. Is what I did so horrible that you would still be angry with me?"

Ciel stayed silent choosing to encore Sebastian. Sebastian sighed.

"Very well, Young Master, I shall see you in the morning."

Ciel turned and let oblivion in. Sebastian gave another longing look at Ciel and left the room Candlestick in hand.

Sebastian made his way to his bedroom. He thought that what Ciel would enjoy what he did…

_(At Middleford manner)_

_Ciel was in a guest room changing into one of the many gowns Elizabeth trusted into Ciel's arms upon arrival. Sebastian, as always, was assisting him in getting dressed. Sebastian had been having pent up feelings toward Ciel all day and wanted desperately to touch his master in a lot of rather inappropriate ways, though the butler refrained. He wanted to give Ciel maximum pleasure but he wanted Ciel to give his consent. He wanted Ciel to enjoy it. So the demon zipped up the boys pants with more force than was necessary. Ciel stared down at his demon, startled by the force Sebastian was using._

"_Is something the matter Sebastian?"_

"_No, Young Master, Nothing."_

_Ciel looked skeptical but let it pass. They made their way to the ballroom and Elizabeth spotted Ciel immediately, much to the boy's dismay._

"_Ah, ! You picked the exact on I was hoping you would wear, and you look absolutely adorable in that I knew it."_

_Ciel cringed he hated this outfit but he'd never tell Elizabeth that for fear of hurting her feelings, or worst, making her cry. Sebastian excused himself and five minutes later, they heard the music of a light waltz beginning. Elizabeth looked around and saw that Sebastian had provided them with the music and she looked at Ciel with a pleading look. Ciel sighed and extended his hand._

"_Would you care to dance, Elizabeth."_

"_Lizzy, Ciel, and yes I would love that."_

_Elizabeth placed her hand in Ciel and he guided her to the dance floor. After their dance Sebastian walked over to the pair, encoring the glare he received from Marchioness Middleford._

"_Young Master, it is getting late. I know you are enjoying yourself…" _

_That statement earning him a fierce glare from Ciel._

"_But it is getting late and your day is full tomorrow."_

_Ciel nodded his acceptance and turned to Elizabeth._

"_Thank you, Eliza- Lizzy for the dance and a wonderful night." _

_He turned to Marchioness Middleford and bowed slightly mumbling. _

"_Thank you for inviting me."_

_Sebastian bowed to both of the women as well before turning to Ciel._

"_Let's get you changed shall we."_

_Before Elizabeth could protest, Ciel nodded his consent and they were out of the room._

_Sebastian was once again in sin filled thoughts as he helped Ciel change. Somehow he had to get Ciel to consent to something lecherous and fast before he did something drastic. He kept imagining Ciel order him to nip at his tender flesh while Sebastian undressed him and a hard on was visibly peeking through his trousers. Ciel noticed and stepped out of Sebastian's grasp immediately causing the older man to look at him._

"_Is something the matter? You're visible…"_

_Ciel said pointing at his pants._

"_And you seem to be breathing quite heavily. "_

"_It is nothing, my lord."_

"_Then why are to grinding air?"_

_Sebastian was poleaxed and he realized what he was doing, and in front of his master no less._

"_You are quite excited, aren't you?" _

_Sebastian looked blankly at Ciel brushing of his teasing. Ciel's amusement quickly receded and he looked hard at Sebastian._

"_Sebastian I order you to tell me what you're thinking."_

"_I was thinking of how I wanted to pull your pants down and take you all the way in my mouth, my lord."_

_Ciel frowned._

"_Don't play games…"_

"_Of course not, my…"_

_Ciel huffed. A sneaky smile gracing his lips._

"_Do you think you can handle me Sebastian?"_

_Sebastian was actually shocked at his master's words. Then as the shock wore off a devilish smile appeared on his face._

"_Of course I can, you are but a child after all."_

_Ciel smirked instead of following his first impulse, which was to slap away that stupid smirk the demon displayed._

"_So are you thinking about me doing this to you then," Ciel asked as he grasped Sebastian's pulsing member in his small hand._

_Sebastian grunted and involuntarily thrust forward. A cocky grin slit Ciel's face as he watched the demon butler hold on to his self-control, just barely._

"_Young Master, I would s-suggest you not d-do that," Sebastian proclaimed fighting hard to keep himself under control as Sebastian began to squeeze Sebastian's hard member a little harder._

_Ciel was having the time of his life watching his usually calm servant become putty in his hand, but that was short lived when he found himself up against the closed door of the guest room, pinned to the wall with a set of lips and a tongue probing and pushing at his own. Ciel opened his mouth to protest but realized too late that he shouldn't have done that for Sebastian's tongue slipped in his mouth to mingle with his own. Briefly, Ciel thought about biting said tongue but found an unknown feeling building in him. To his, and Sebastian's, surprise Ciel moaned finally submitting himself to duel with Sebastian's tongue. Both fought for dominance but neither won in the end. Sebastian finally released the boy, realizing that Ciel was human and probably needed air. When Sebastian pulled back a firm yet small hand met his cheek. Sebastian stared at the child, rage and lust building up in him like nothing Ciel had ever seen. Ciel cringed slightly at the look he was given but his face was still firm and a rage that met Sebastian's could be seen in the young earls eyes._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing," Ciel spat anger and outrage in his voice._

"_My apologies, sir, I was under the impression that you were enjoying my ministrations."_

_Ciel glared daggers causing Sebastian to smirk._

"_Now, my lord, what is that look for? You did start it as I recall."_

_Ciel turned from him, dressed himself as best as he could, and headed outside. Sebastian frowned and followed his master. They made it to the carriage with no disturbances and left, the whole ride home was taken in complete and utter silence._

* * *

><p>Sebastian sighed once again as he unlocked and opened the door to his room. He uncharacteristically flopped down on his bed, back down, and stared at the ceiling. He, for as long as he shall live, will never understand humans. Morning came and Sebastian walked into the earl's room. He drew the blinds and poured tea before going about with his daily speech of…<p>

"Young Master, it is time to wake up."

Ciel groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He looked like a complete wreck. You could tell just by looking at the boy that he hadn't had much sleep that night. He had a dark circle under each of his eyes and his face was slightly scrunched. Sebastian took one look at the boy and had to force himself not to laugh. Ciel saw the spark of amusement in his eyes and glowered at Sebastian.

"What," Ciel snapped irritably.

"You look as if you had to fight a pack of wild dogs to get into your bed, Master."

Ciel looked unamused at Sebastian's metaphor and rolled his eyes, looking away heatedly.

"Young Master, You have a full day today. As your butler I cannot allow you to lie in bed all day. Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"Yes," Ciel darkly replied.

Sebastian bowed and turned to complete his task. Ciel sat up in his bed. He knew he shouldn't be angry, after all he did provoke his demon butler, he just never thought Sebastian would take charge the way he did. After he thought that he felt sill. Of course Sebastian would take charge he was a demon after all. Ciel huffed a sigh and let all the frustration and anger leave him. At that moment Sebastian came back to fetch his master. Ciel sighed again and got up wearily, following Sebastian into the bathroom. He stepped into the tub and sighed as he felt the rest of his tension melt away in the hot water. Sebastian grabbed the soap and lathered up Ciel's wash rag. He began to wash the boy and Ciel almost purred at the feel of Sebastian cleaning him. He caught himself though and then sighed realizing that he would in fact have to apologize to his companion. He cleared his throat but Sebastian beat him to the punch.

"Master, are you still angry?"

Ciel looked shocked but the concern underlining Sebastian's voice.

"No, I'm not. I guess I can't really be angry beings as I'm the one who provoked you in the first place. I just never thought you would actually go that far, and I was angry because we could have been caught.

Sebastian stayed silent at his acknowledgement contemplating on what he had just heard.

"I guess I should have controlled myself better," Sebastian relented.

Ciel stood when he felt as though Sebastian had cleaned him thoroughly. Sebastian looked shamelessly at Ciel's length but quickly looked away before he was discovered.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in meetings all day and Sebastian could help but have fantasies of rescuing the boy. He would imagine that he walked in and declared something important and Ciel would run to him and when they were in private Ciel would reward him with a rough kiss and a silent plea to take him where he stood and Sebastian would, smiling smugly as the other servants watch with bloodied noses as Ciel screamed his name.<p>

Sebastian's fantasy bubble popped. He was getting weary of himself. Had he been human so long that he was starting to think and fantasize like one? Impossible, he was a demon through and through and being in this human skin didn't change that. The clock in the grand hall struck twelve and Sebastian made his way to the kitchen to prepare the masters, and the master guests, lunch and afternoon tea. When he was finished he took everything up to the study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The gruff overused voice of Ciel reached his ears and Sebastian opened the door.

"My apologies, Young Master, but I have snacks and refreshments for you and your guests."

Viscount Harold, one of the men at the table and currently manager of a Funtom Company in Israel, sighed gratefully and accepted the cup handed to him, thanking him vigorously.

Ciel noticed how weary Ciel actually look and walked swiftly over to his master and knelt down so that his mouth was near his ear. Ciel had yet to notice because he was in the middle of drinking, sighing when he pulled the cup back; the liquid soothing his raw throat.

"Are you alright, Young Master?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Sebastian," Ciel said after getting over the fact that Sebastian had startled him, nearly making him drop his tea.

"You don't look well."

Ciel snorted.

"I'm quite alright. I'm just tired."

Sebastian didn't believe him but accepted it and excused himself.

* * *

><p>It was nearing 9:30 when Sebastian poked his head through the door of the study. He had been knocking for quite some time and decided to just go in. He grew exasperated when he saw that Ciel was fast asleep in his chair, head in his folded arms on his desk. Sebastian shook his head and lifted the sleeping boy in his arms. He smiled faintly when he felt Ciel curled himself into Sebastian's warmth. Upon reaching his masters bedroom, Sebastian laid Ciel on his bed, he began to undress the boy to change him into his night close when the boy's eyes suddenly flew open. Almost franticly, Ciel looked around. He wondered how he got to be in his bedroom before his eyes landed on Sebastian and realization dawned on him. He blushed scarlet.<p>

"Young Master," Sebastian questioned at the boys accelerated coloring.

"Did you carry me in here Sebastian?"

"Of course," Sebastian replied as if that had been a stupid question.

The scarlet on Ciel's cheeks darkened if possible.

Sebastian moved to put night cloths on the boy once again when Ciel stopped him by grabbing his hand. Sebastian looked at Ciel expectantly.

"I was thinking…"

"Oh, Sebastian questioned earning a glare from the earl for being interrupted.

"I was thinking about what happened at the manner yesterday and I think that I acted too hastily."

Sebastian's eyebrow shot up! He looked at his master expectedly still. Ciel thoroughly peeved at Sebastian's silence pulled the other man closer and captured his lips with his own. Stunned for just the briefs second, Sebastian didn't respond and Ciel Started to pull away with a mixture of disappointment and rejection when he felt the older man grab the back of his head and press him closer to his lips. Sparks flew and their kiss seared. When Sebastian thought Ciel needed air he pulled away smiling delightfully as Ciel panted from the heat of the kiss.

"Have you really fantasized about me Sebastian?"

"Yes, I have."

Ciel smirked, satisfied with the answer and pulled Sebastian in for another searing kiss. Sebastian moaned in pleasure groaning at his pungent erection. Ciel never noticed when Sebastian laid him down. When they broke apart for the second time that night, Ciel had a hard on and the material of his pants were irritating him.

"Sebastian will you take my pants off, they're starting to hurt…"

Ciel never got to finish his sentence as Sebastian wiped his pants off with the force of the demon he was. Ciel moan as the material of his pants brushed roughly against his hard member and he moaned involuntarily. Sebastian watch Ciel's face, his eyes darkening at the pure torture displayed on his Master's face.

Sebastian wanted so badly to touch Ciel, to make the little boy moan and writhe at him ministrations, but he knew he needed permission first. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and placed it on his erection, hissing in pleasure at the contact. Sebastian smirked at the silent permission and began to rub the boy lightly through his underwear.

"A-Ah! S- Seh- bas- tian!" Ciel moaned brokenly.

Sebastian shivered at the use of his name in that manner of which it was spoken and plunged his hand down his own pants to play with his own stiffness. Ciel saw this and pulled the demons hand from his pants panting and bucking his hips all the while. Sebastian, not expecting such a move from his young master, growled when his hand was removed only to hiss in pure delight as Ciel slipped his own hand in its place. Ciel tried to pump his butler's erection but was getting frustrated at the material blocking him.

"Take these off," he growled.

Sebastian's pants shot off before Ciel could remove his hand. Ciel stared in surprise as the demon seemed to be purring like the cats he loved so much.

Ciel batted Sebastian's hand away when he tried to reach for Ciel's hardened member again. Instead, Ciel got on his knees and took Sebastian completely into his mouth. Ciel was pleased to hear Sebastian's sharp intake of breath. Everything Sebastian did feed itself to the young lord's ego and he became more daring. Taking Sebastian's member out of his mouth only until the tip was in his mouth he started to nip gently at it causing Sebastian to groan and growl. Ciel felt Sebastian tighten up before hot cum was released into the boy's mouth whit a cry of…

"Ah, Young Master."

After swallowing as much as he could, Ciel pulled back and gather in much needed air, air his nostrils had neglected to supply. Ciel looked at Sebastian satisfied when he saw Sebastian just coming back down from the orgasm he had just had. When Sebastian came to his scenes he saw Ciel in a tug of war between his hand and his member. Ciel was stifling moans and cries of both pleasure and frustration. Sebastian removed Ciel's hand from himself and replaced it with his mouth. The boy bucked his hip, elated at the pleasure coursing through him. Sebastian tightened his jaw and sucked him as hard as he could without hurting the boy. Ciel cried out loudly and franticly bucked his hips when hot sperm erupted from his member. Sebastian swallowed every drop and the proceeded to lick around the base of the boy, making sure he hadn't missed any. When he looked up at the boy he saw that his own cum still clung to his master's chin. He slithered like a snake to Ciel face and began to lick his own fluid off of the boy's lips and chin. Ciel made a weak attempt at a moan, and Sebastian smirked through his ministrations. Once he was absolutely sure that Ciel was clean he got to his feet and dressed himself. He'd gotten what he wanted and had the best damn orgasm of his immortal life. Then a final thought struck him as he dressed the sleeping Ciel in his night cloths.

"I have been in this human skin too long after all…"

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Well how was Lust everyone? Took quite some time for me to type but I finally finished it. I hope to get good reactions out of all of you for this little number! I tried not to go into such explicit detail but I couldn't help it. Anyway, next Chapter is Wrath and I bet most of you can guess who that about… If you want it to be another lemon then let me know Or else I won't make it one. Future Chapters might be lemons without being asked but I'm not yet sure about Wrath… Review, Pm, or E-mail me and tell me…<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	2. Wrath

**I'm sorry this is so late. I was such having a hard time portraying Ciel the way I wanted. I didn't know what to do for this one so hopefully I have his wrathe the way I want it. Sorry for spoling the character before you got a chance to read and see but I wanted to prepare you for the worst but it might not be that bad… I'm hoping… Any way here is…**

**Deadly Sin**

**P.S. Don't eat any thing while reading this story if you have a bad reaction to gore…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel<strong>

Sebastian pulled the curtain open letting the light shine into the room.

"Young Master, It is time to wake up."

Ciel gave a feeble groan and turned to his side, pulling the blanket up over his head.

"Young Master?"

"Go -way Se… bastian."

Sebastian's eyebrow shot up.

"Young Master, Lady Elizabeth is on her way. You should get dressed and look lively."

Ciel groaned and stifled a cough , which came out in a choked wheeze.

"Are you ill, Young Master."

"Don't be ridicules!"

Ciel sat up slowly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and stretching his arms to the side. Sebastian looked Ciel over noticing his breathing coming in rapidly. He could also see a slight flush on Ciel's skin, and hear slight wheezing.

"Young Master, are you sure you're alright?"

Not trusting his own voice, Ciel just nodded, holding back a cough in the process. He must not have held it well enough because it came forth with such a force it had Ceil sprawled across his bed, panting heavily. Sebastian gave a surprised start when the shirt he had been buttoning disappointed. He stood up and looked down at the boy.

"I believe you are ill, Young Master."

Ciel didn't reply.

"I shall cancel, your appointments for today, Young Master. Try an get some rest.

"Sebastian", Ciel said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, my lord."

"Bring me tea and whatever you prepared for breakfast."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian turned and left. Ciel took off the dress shirt Sebastian started to put on and just layed on the bed in his underwear. By the time Sebastian came back, Ciel was half asleep, mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

"Young Master?"

Ciel gave a start and his half lidded eyes slowly opened.

"Today I have prepared earl gray and a scone."

Ciel sat up slowly, his back against the head board. Sebastian set the tea cup on the dresser and a tray in Ciel's lap.

"young Master I'm surprised."

"Why," Ciel said as he took a bite out of his scone.

"You didn't even put up a struggle when I… Suggested you stay in bed."

Ciel swallowed the contents in his mouth and said…

"I was going to argue but I don't have the energy."

"So you are ill then?"

"I suppose I am. Did you cancel the appointments?"

"All but one, Young Master," Sebastian said as he removed Ciel's empty tray.

"You see Lady Elizabeth has already left. She will be arriving any moment…"

Ciel paled a bit.

"…and she will be bringing Monarchies F-…

Ciel turned the shade of deep white and hopped off the bed. With a sudden burst of energy.

"Forget that! Dress me!"

"Young Master?"

"I can't show either of them that I am sick. Elizabeth will try to make me feel better and there is no telling what the Monarchies will do."

Ciel began to wheeze slightly as eh hurriedly paced the room in frantic strides. He only halted when Sebastian placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Young Master, calm down. You will do yourself no good if you get yourself worked up. Now I shall dress you and fetch your asthma pu…

"No, I'm fine. Just dress me quickly. I would be surprised if Aunt Francis isn't waiting at the door in a manner of which to surprise me."

"I'm sure your over-"

Sebastian cut himself off as he felt the approach of a carriage. He hurriedly dressed Ciel properly.

"Young Master, your breathing sounds worst. If you will allow me to get your asth…"

"No, I told you, I'm fine. Now go and let them in."

Sebastian bowed at the waist, turned, flashed Ciel an angry glare when he coughed dryly, and exited the room. Ciel followed him when he thought he could hide the fact that he was wheezing. It didn't help that his chest had tightened and he could barely breathe. He cursed his stupidity for not letting Sebastian fetch his asthma pump. Ciel made his way out his room, down the hall, and half way down the stairs before the doorbell sounded. Sebastian opened the door and a blur of red could be seen flying toward the young Earl as he reached the bottom step followed by a high pitched…

"CIEL!"

Elizabeth swung Ciel around in a circle before crushing him tightly against her small frame. Ciel was having a hard time breathing with Elizabeth's bone crushing hug. Sebastian saw this and moved to assist his master but the voice behind him made him halt in his tracks.

"Elizabeth how many times do I have to tell you not to run to your host and swing them around like…"

"…a sac of potatoes. I'm sorry mother I just couldn't help it. I got so happy when I saw what he was wearing."

Ciel looked down at himself for the fist time, since Sebastian dressed him, and was stunned. He was wearing the blue suit Elizabeth brought him last year. Ciel looked to Sebastian and glared daggers at the man. He turned to Elizabeth, and her mother who was now at the bottom of the stairs with them. Unconsciously, Ciel gripped his tightening chest, which in reality was only his fist clenched in his shirt, and spoke to the pair.

"Nice to see you both."

Francis frowned.

"I see you haven't combed your hair, really, how unkempt of you. Both of you look like mongrels."

Ciel cringed inwardly. He and Sebastian both had forgotten about the monarchies' obsession with their hair. The hand the Ciel didn't have latched to his shirt was balled up out of anger and frustration. Anger for letting himself forget something so trivial, and frustration for having the need to cough an suppressing it. Sebastian gave his master the once over noticing that the earl was shaking, his fists were clenched, his other hand was not visible to his sight, and he seemed a bit drained. Sebastian walked over to his master and pulled him close so that he could whisper into his ear.

"Are you alright, Young Master?"

Ciel shook his head but before he got the chance to reply, Lady Francis spoke with agitation…

"Are we going to stand here like fools all evening?"

Ciel cleared his throat in an attempt to make his voice sound less strained and replied…

"My apologizes. Sebastian will be serving us refreshments in the drawing room so if you would please follow me."

Ciel lead the way to the drawing room upstairs. When everyone found a comfortable seat the chatter began.

"This room is quite lovely."

"Yes, my mother made sure this room… was perfection. I insure the same."

"Ciel, are you alright?"

Ciel looked at Elizabeth.

"Yes, I'm fine… Why do… you ask?"

"Well you seem a little…"

Elizabeth paused when she heard Ciel's wheezing.

…out of breath."

Ciel was saved from answering, for the time being, as Sebastian knocked and entered the room, wheeling in refreshments.

"Sebastian, I have been meaning to ask you, when did you start working for the Phantomhive household?"

"I have only been here three years, Monarchies."

"You are quite the able butler. It's a shame you work for the child…

Francis stopped her tirade when she noticed three sets of eyes glaring at he intently. Ashe looked to her daughter and gave her a look that made the younger Middleford's face soften. She glanced at Ciel and tried the same tactic but the boy glared at her harder. Realizing she wasn't going to break him, Francis shifted her eyes to Sebastian and the look she received sent terror cursing through her veins.

"I- I suppose I should apologize," She stammered.

"Yes, you should," Sebastian said in a demonic voice.

"I apologize, Ciel I…"

Ciel coughed, cutting her off. He groaned roughly. The cough wouldn't go away. He felt himself slipping out the chair. Sebastian and Elizabeth rushed to his side. Elizabeth looked panicked. Sebastian adjusted Ciel in the seat properly before he pressed his ear to Ciel chest. Sebastian sat up and shot out of the room. Elizabeth could hear how much trouble Ciel was having to take a breath and came to her own conclusion that Ciel was having an asthma attack. Just as she was about to go into a panic, Sebastian returned carrying Ciel's asthma pump.

"Young Master, please open your mouth."

Ciel heard "open" and "mouth" and opened his mouth at that. Sebastian place the pump in mouth and pressed the button. Upon tasting the veil medicine, Ciel inhaled. Sebastian pushed it again once his master held it for five seconds and Ciel repeated the process. When Sebastian pulled away Ciel sagged in exhaustion. Sebastian placed Ciel's asthma pump in his pocket and lifted the dozing boy into his arms. Ciel began a weak protest but relief and exhaustion got the better of him and he passed out. Sebastian turned and carried Ciel to his room, Elizabeth was about to follow when she heard he mother say…

"Hmp, how rude in the middle of my apology he decides to have an asthma attack. If he wanted us to leave so badly then he should have just…"

"Mother! Stop it. Stop acting like Ciel did it on purpose. You know he has bad asthma. He didn't mean to cut you off. "

Francis looked at her daughter, who was beginning to get teary eyed and sighed.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. Come let us check on the Earl."

Elizabeth nodded a few worried tears sliding down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Sebastian laid his master down and dressed him in a night shirt. He pressed his ear to Ciel chest and sighed in relief when he no longer heard the horrid sounds of a lung war going on in the boy. He removed his glove and placed his hand on Ciel forehead, sighing when he felt a fever rising. Sebastian knew he had to get the medicine for coughs and fevers. He also knew that the boy would flat out refuse the medication. Sebastian sighed again and decided to let the boy sleep for now. He exited the room silently and never noticed the shadowed figure that snuck into the room right after him.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian went back to the drawing room to find it empty. He sighed thinking that the guests just left until he heard someone scream Ciel's name. He exited the room and made his way toward the noise and found Francis comforting her daughter.<p>

"Is something the matter," Sebastian asked nonchalantly.

"No Sebastian we are fine. Elizabeth just panicked when we got lost," Francis stated as her face became heated.

"Lost," Sebastian pressed.

"Yes we were going to check on the earl."

"I assure you, my young master is fine. Please continue to have your refreshments."

"No that is alright we will be taking our leave now. Tell the Earl that I wish for his speedy recovery."

"Of course ma'am," Sebastian said following the Monarchies and her daughter to the door. Once he saw them safely to their carriage he headed back to the house and up to Ciel's room. When he opened the door he expected to see his master slumbering peacefully in his bed but got a surprise when he saw it empty.

"Young Master?"

He received no answer. He didn't even sense Ciel presents anywhere in the mansion. He looked downward to the bed and something white caught his eye. He reached down and picked up a piece of parchment. The parchment read…

"_**If you ever want to see your master again come to the Tracy manner**_._**"**_

Ciel crumbled the paper with one swift crush. That brat dared interfere again.

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke in a strange room. His head was hurting and his throat felt dry. He could feel his soar throat every time he swallowed. He wanted to get up and find out where he was but his body wouldn't respond to his movements. He turned his head to the door when it opened to reveal a smiling butler. Claude Faustus was smiling down at the sick child.<p>

"You," Ciel rasped, "What are you doing here?"

Claude laughed.

"You are in the Tracy home Young Earl Phantomhive."

"What… H-How did I get here?"

"I took you while you slept," the demon stated ginning devilishly.

"How dare you," Ciel screeched.

Now, now Lord Phantomhive. I don't want your throat raw that way. He pulled out a short dagger from his coat pocket and ran up roughly up Ciel's arm. Ciel shudder in pain but refused to cry out. Claude frowned.

"Now we can't have that can we. Come on _Ciel. _Scream his name… Call for him… Let him find you…"

At first Ciel refused but when he felt the blade glide down his side…

"SEBASTIAN," Erupted from the boys mouth.

Claude chuckled and withdrew the blade.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Sebastian stopped in his tracks and began to run faster than the speed of light toward the Tracy manner where he just felt the pull of their contract.<p>

He arrived there faster than anything and burst through the door. He could still faintly feel the contract as it burned the back of his hand. He was getting close. He mad his way up the steeps in the manner and in the direction of the room he felt the contract pull strongest. When he threw open the door the sight that greeted him made his eye turn red and some of his demonic aura leaked from his body. Ciel held his blood arm against his bloody side. He was panting and whimpering from every intake of breathe. Sebastian could see puffs of air leave his mouth and only then did he realize that the room was colder than death.

"Ah, you made it just in time," A voice said from the corner.

Sebastian glared at the figure in the shadows and steeped into the room.

"My lord, are you alright."

Ciel nodded.

"What are your intentions," Sebastian asked Claude who stepped into the light.

"My master was simply bored and Lord Phantomhive looked so vulnerable we thought that we could have some fun with him."

Ciel sat up weakly and tossed off the blanket. His side ached and his arm burned . He staggered over to Sebastian and collapsed just in front of him.

"Master," Sebastian asked as he caught the boy.

"They d-drugged meee with somethinggg called Marijuana," Ciel slurred.

Sebastian was stunned and his hold on Ciel tightened.

"Ow," the boy whimpered as Sebastian pressed his injured arm.

Immediately Sebastian's hold loosened. Master are in still in your right mind to make order or shall I do as I please with them?"

"Kill them."

"Master?"

"You heard-d me. I w-want them-m both d-dead. I want this to e-end today!"

"Are you sure, Master?"

"D-don't make me r-repeat my order S- Seb-Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked hard and set his master to a sitting position. Ciel protested but Sebastian calmly asked…

"Please close your eyes, Master."

"W-why?"

"I wish for my master to not see me in my true form. It would be unacceptable to have my master fear me… I am your butler after all."

Ciel thought a moment.

"Fine you have 'til the count of 10 to complete this task."

Sebastian smirked, eager for the challenged.

"On your count, My young lord."

"1..." Ciel began and Sebastian started to shift, his human skin melting and being replace by darkness. He confronted Claude when he was fully in his demon form…

"2..." Sebastian grabbed Claude before the other demon had time to blink and began to tear off each limb, one by one. First Claude's hand was swiftly pulled off, his arm following moments after. Sebastian repeated the process with Claude's other arm, smirking greedily as he heard the tearing of bone and flesh.

"3..." Sebastian took his time peeling the flesh from Claude's legs, shivering in satisfaction when Claude gave a pain filled scream. He marveled in the fact that he was actually hurting the other demon and popped Claude's les off slowly but swiftly.

"4" Claude began to beg Sebastian for his life letting his pride and ego slip away. Sebastian smirked and his eyes flared brighter as he whispered…

"Coward."

Claude felt his dignity melt just before his head was ripped from his body…

"Sebastian I want Alios. The demon smirked and then almost pouted.

"Master if I had know that I would have taken more time with Claude."

The boy chuckled darkly as his voice was beginning to get back to normal.

"Sit sight Master I shall fetch him."

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Scare the living hell out of him first."

Again the demon chuckled.

"Oh I believe the way I look will scare him greatly," Sebastian said and sprinted away from Ceil.

* * *

><p>Alios Tracy was hiding under the bed in his room. He heard the screams of Claude and decided it was better to hide. He didn't expect the door to be thrown open and a black mass to be peering at him with glowing red eyes from just outside the bed. The mass reached a shadowed hand in and dragged the screaming struggling boy out by his collar. When Alios saw what had him his body seized in terror and he peed his pants. Sebastian laughed heartedly when he felt the warm liquid of the boys fluids slide down his arm. Sebastian carried the boy back to his master all the while his form shifting back into his human skin. When he reached the room where he left Ciel he found the boy with his eyes closed sitting in the same position he left him in.<p>

"Young Master, I have brought the Tracy brat. You can open your eyes now. Ciel did as he was told and looked at Sebastian, turning his body to complete the task.

"Why is your arm wet?"

"Lets just say that I scared him successfully," Sebastian chuckled and looked at the trembling boy that was holding his hands in a feeble attempt to escape.

"Claude… Claude help?"

Ciel chuckled and stated in a dark monotone.

"He's dead you moron."

"N-no Claude can't die. He's a demon…"

"Yes that is true… But Sebastian was clearly too much of a challenge for him."

Ciel scanned the room and saw a glint. He smirked when he recognized the dagger laying three feet away from the once butler's torso. He grabbed it, Claude's blood dripping from the blade in every angle. Ciel turned to face his butler and made a motion for Sebastian to turn Alios around and set him down. Sebastian did as beckoned and released Alios. Alios made the mistake of running to Ciel to beg for mercy. As soon as he got close enough, Ciel plunged the dagger through Alios' stomach. Alios gasped in pain and slid lowly down the Earl's body, a look of pure horror on his face.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes My lord."

"I believe you still have six seconds…"

Sebastian smirked and pulled his bloodied left glove down lower in with his teeth.

"Make it hurt…"

Sebastian dropped to his knee and placed this left hand over his heart…

"As my young lord wishes…"

"1" Ciel practically sang when Sebastian lifted the nearly unconscious boy by the color once again.

"2" Sebastian ran his hand up and down the wound smirking at the tears in the other boys eyes.

"3" Alios tried to beg for the remainder of his life but Sebastian silenced him by grabbing this mouth and cheek with his right hand and squeezing his face hard enough to draw blood from the boys ears but not hard enough to kill him just yet.

"4" Alios whimpered in pain and tried to pry Sebastian's fingers from his face but was rewarded instead with Sebastian letting go of the boys color, causing all of Alios weight to drop on Sebastian's right hand and in resonance to the extra weight, Sebastian tightened his grip.

"5" Sebastian place his left hand in the small wound Ciel made in the boy's stomach and then pressed until his hand was all the way through. Alios let out a muffled scream when he felt the tare in his stomach grow in rapid succession. Sebastian griped the inside of the boys stomach so that his hand was holding Alios up by the wound in his stomach. Sebastian let go of Alios' face and positioned his other hand to go through. When he was through he grabbed the other side of Alios' stomach.

"6" Sebastian ripped the boy in half. Ciel turned suddenly sick at the sight of all of the other boys insides hitting the ground and Sebastian. He could see Alios' Pain streaked face when Sebastian ripped him and vomited. Sebastian threw the halved body in to separate directions and turned to his heaving master. When he say that Ciel's back was turn in wretch, he licked the remainder of blood off his fingers and winced at the unsatisfactory taste. When Ciel was done wrenching he turned to Sebastian and made a face of disgust.

"I had no idea you would do that, Sebastian."

"Do you regret telling me to make it hurt, Young Master?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive son of Vincent and Rachael Phantomhive. To avenge my parents death I have to be able to kill with no problem… I shall never regret what I do as long as I live…"

Sebastian gave a smirk.

"And what if the young master were to run into some trouble, like being exposed?"

"I shall not worry about that?"

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because it is your job that my family name stay unsullied. If there were to be a problem of that magnitude then you would have more work to do."

Sebastian stared at his lord, new found respect for the boy blazed quickly in his eyes before it was concealed.

"Let's head back to the mansion young master. I'm sure Lady Elizabeth would have rung a dozen times today to see of the masters health…

Ciel sighed an agreed, only one thought running through his head before oblivion caught up to him…

"I don't know if I could kill her if she were to witness my obscenities…"

Elizabeth…

* * *

><p>Oh, wow I finally did it. I completed Ciel wrath. Tell me what you think of it. Oh and I'm sorry for all the Alios Claude lovers. It had to be done… Now, every one keep in mind that this isn't really what I wanted to do for Ciel's wrath but I think I did a rather good job at capturing it, right? Well feed the author by letting me know. Remember R&amp;R…<p>

_**YetAnotherJanewayFan **_


	3. Envy

Okay so Elizabeth was way harder than I thought but not As hard as Ciel. Can you guys guess how I made Ciel's wrath? It was quite difficult at first but now I realized that his wrath was always beside him no matter what… That was your hint… you'll have to figure out what or who I mean. (Laugh Evilly) Anyway, I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so here it is…

**Deadly Sin**

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth<strong>

Ciel walked up the steps of the Phantomhive manner when suddenly the front door burst open and a pink ball, with lightening speed that would put Sebastian to shame, flew to the top step and tackled the poor startled Earl. A quaint scene of de ja vu spiraled through the young Earls head as he was swung around in circles. When the world stopped spinning and the nauseated feeling left, The earl looked down to see Elizabeth, sporting a frilly pink dress.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, silly."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you should drop a line before barging into my estate?"

"Every time I want to see my fiancé? Don't be ridiculous."

Ciel Sighed. He could feel a headache coming on. Sebastian, who had been forgotten at the top of the steps, cleared his throat. Immediately he had the young ones attention.

"Young Master, your schedule is full today, please do not dally.

"I am aware," Ciel said and pried himself off of Elizabeth, who had latched herself onto his right arm.

"Elizabeth, I am rather busy today. Could you possibly come back…"

Elizabeth teared up instantly.

"You… You want me to leave?"

Again, Ciel sighed.

"Elizabeth I can't entertain you today. I have guests already arriving. You may stay whereas you have to seek entertainment from the Servants and I will be with you later, or you could come back tomorrow where you will have my undivided attention."Elizabeth seemed to think.

"I'll stay and wait. Sebastian is good company after all, and I'll get the chance to see you later."

"No you misunderstand. Sebastian has to be in the room for my meeting. This involves him in a way as the head butler of the Phantomhive manner."

"Can't I be in there with you Ciel? I am your fiancé after all."

Ciel frowned and looked to Sebastian for help in this endeavor. Sebastian thought swiftly and replied with…

"I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth, this conference is important for the Funtom Company. I am sure that if you are there you will distract the young master from his work. It is important that he finished this today before it get too out of hand."

Elizabeth was disappointed but she went along with it well, but she couldn't help but ask…

"Why do you have to be there Sebastian if it important? Wont you distract him too?"

Sebastian gave a devilish smirk but recovered quickly adding…

"This meeting sort of involves me as my Young Master has said, Lady Elizabeth. We do not mean to be rude but it is of utmost importance that you not be in the room for this meeting. Do you understand?"

Elizabeth gave a sad nod and headed to the door. Sebastian, being a butler first, went and opened the door for her when he was that she was heading out. As soon as Elizabeth stepped out she saw Paula with her arms full and sweat racing down her face at the heavy load.

"Lady Elizabeth…?"

"Ciel is busy today, Paula. Lets go back home.

Paula noted her Lady's sadden expression and decided not to make a snide comment on all the packages Elizabeth forced her to carry at once.

* * *

><p>The next day, Elizabeth came early with the promise of having Ciel's full attention, but that didn't last long as it seemed that the young earl was irritated. He kept giving hostel glances at Sebastian. Apparently the earl was mad at his butler for some apparent reason. When Sebastian left to prepare lunch, Elizabeth decided to confront Ciel about it.<p>

"Ciel, did you and Sebastian have a fight?"

Ciel chocked his eyebrow and stared at Elizabeth.

"Why do you ask, Elizabeth?"

"Well, I noticed that you keep glaring at him like you wish for nothing more than his head on a silver platter and you haven't spoken a word to him since I arrived.

Ciel looked shocked that she had noticed and blushed because he was discovered.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ciel hissed when he composed himself.

"Ciel, I thought I would have your undivided attention today?"

"… and you do, Eliza…"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lizzy?"

"… Uh…"

"Besides," Elizabeth interrupted, "How can I have your full attention when you think about whatever bad thing Sebastian has done to you."

Ciel sighed.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I have been rather distracted today, haven't I? Would you like to go for a walk around the garden?"

Elizabeth brightened instantly jumping up and latching herself onto Ciel's left arm and dragging him to the garden.

Sebastian watched, amused, as the young couple strolled around the garden. He could tell that his young mater was thinking about other matters… Like that kiss he be stole upon him before Elizabeth arrived.

* * *

><p>It was around 8:30 and the day was winding down for Elizabeth. Her parents had told her to be home by nine but she would make up some excuse about being late. Elizabeth excused herself a moment ago to use the bathroom and got the shock of her life when she came back. Ciel and Sebastian were locked in what seemed like a passionate kiss. Elizabeth mad a sound that sounded like an anguished squeal and the two broke apart like they were burnt. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and jealously was clearly written on her face. Suddenly a burst of anger surged through her and she stepped forward.<p>

"Eliza…"

SLAP, sounded around the drawing room and seemed to echo around the walls. Ciel, anger in his eyes, held his cheek but made no way of apologizing, instead he turned a murderous glare at the slightly amuse butler, who was smirking triumphantly.

"I understand that was necessary Elizabeth, but I mean really," Ciel declared nonchalantly.

"Have you been stringing me along all this time, Ciel?"

Ciel didn't comment.

"You have, haven't you? And you were probably laughing behind my back, too. W-why didn't you just tell me?"

"Elizabeth…"

"No it's too late. Good day, Lord Phantomhive."

Elizabeth turned and took off, encoring Ciel's pleas for her to come back. She stopped around the wall where she could still hear them but couldn't be seen by them. She was shocked when a SLAP resounded around the room followed by Ciel's Angered voice of…

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT, SEBASTIAN!"

Elizabeth turned pail at those words and regretted what she did but she could squash the burning jealously in the pit of her stomach. She was going to get revenge on Sebastian for taking the one person most precious to her. With that thought in mind, Elizabeth took leave of the house of Phantomhive and returned home plotting her revenge.

* * *

><p>A month later, Elizabeth found herself in front of the Tracy manner. She had gotten some information from the town undertaker, ironic that that is what people also called him, that the Tracy kid could help him. She walked right up to the door and knocked. Almost instantly, the door was swung open to reveal a butler dressed in black and who look almost similar to Sebastian except for the glasses that sat upon his face. Elizabeth vowed instantly not to trust or like him.<p>

"May I help you," His voice drawled out.

"I am Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford. I was told that you could help me with a problem."

"Oh, and what problem might that be?"

"Well you see…"

"Claude, who is that at the door?"

"A guest, your highness. She seems to have a problem and seeks the help of the Tracy household."

"Well don't just leave her there, invite her in."

"Yes, your highness," The man known as Claude stepped aside allowing Elizabeth to enter.

When Elizabeth laid eyes on the person Claude had been calling, _your highness, _she gasped. A kid?

"I am Lord Tracy. How can I help you this fine evening."

"L-Lord Tracy?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"N-No not at all."

"What brings you to my estate?"

"I wanted to ask something of you… a job if you will."

"And that might be?"

"Well , you see I…"

Elizabeth trailed off. What was she going to tell them. That she was engaged to the earl of Phantomhive and found out a month ago that she was being strung along because he was gay. Because the person he choose to be with was his butler..

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Lord Tracy…"

"Alios… Please…"

"Alios, well you see I have this problem with the Phantomhive butler. He has taken something very precious to me from me and I want him destroyed for it. Do you think you can do it?"

Alios looked to Claude and Claude looked back… both surprised by the Lady's request.

"Phantomhive you say…?"

"Yes. Can you do it."

"When you say destroyed you mean…"

"Killed, I want no traces of him to exist anywhere."

Claude smirked and Alios gave an amused chuckle.

"This task wont be easy, how much are you willing to pay?"

"Whatever it takes. Money is not an option."

With that in mind Elizabeth, Claude, and Alios proceeded to the conference room and talked business.

Elizabeth had her game plan. She didn't even have to reveal her reason for revenge upon Sebastian. It turns out that the Tracy household a problem with Sebastian as well. Sebastian seemed to have something both Claude and Alios wanted. Only hours later, Elizabeth found herself at her house debating on the events the next days would bring.

* * *

><p>The next day Elizabeth found herself in the garden, at the picnic table, at the Phantomhive manner. She has come to falsely apologize to Ciel for hitting him, though that isn't exactly how it went. Instead of apologizing, she found herself glaring enviously at Ciel and Sebastian as they walked around the backyard. It didn't matter though for Sebastian would soon be out of the way. Alios and Claude would be arriving any minute as planned and then things would heat up. For now Elizabeth would just have to grin and bear it.<p>

The time came for Alios to arrive and Elizabeth was suddenly nervous. She knew what she had to do., but was it really worth it? She would soon find out…

Just on time, there was a loud crash coming from inside the manner, followed by a series of gunshots. Elizabeth cried out with a start, truly frightened. Gunshots was not part of the deal. She looked angry until Sebastian approached her and ushered her to where Ciel was safely hidden in the trap door of the garden. He told her to stay hidden with Ciel and Under no circumstances was she or Ciel co come out. She looked to Ciel and looked slightly frightened the look the earl gave her as if he knew what her plans were… or rather blamed her for this event. She couldn't help but think that she was being too paranoid. What seemed like seconds later the trap door that lead to the hidden tunnel in the garden was viciously ripped open, causing the door to come off its hinders and Sebastian swooped in and grabbed Elizabeth and Ciel, escaping moments before the hole underground tunnel blew up and caved in.

"What is going on Sebastian, " Ciel screeched.

"It seems that Claude and Alios are up to there old antics."

"Explain."

"Claude seems to want to brag that they were hired to kill me. He wont tell me who hired him."

"…and the tunnel."

"Someone gave him schematics on the manner, all its hidden doors and trapped secrets."

"Only a select few know of those secrets. Who do we know that wants you dead and if in league enough to know all of the secrets of the manner?"

"I don't know, Young Master, but I feel as though you should take Lady Elizabeth and escape this place for now. It seems that they are not after you at least at the moment they aren't. Go somewhere save so that I may resolve this without endangering your life."

Ciel seemed to think it over for a moment before looking at Elizabeth, who seemed frightened.

"Alright Sebastian. I will take Elizabeth and flee but be careful. Claude and Alios has gave us great problems before, due to be careful."

"Such a kind master to worry about a mere servant."

"TSK," was Sebastian's answer.

When Sebastian thought it was safe enough to put Ciel and Elizabeth down he did so and watched for about a moment as they ram in the direction of exiting the manner, but he never got the chance to see if they made it through because he was suddenly knocked sideways and he lost sight of the pair. Ciel held onto Elizabeth's hand as they ran but were cut off as Alios approached holding a rifle.

"Come Elizabeth lets get Sebastian's attention. Shall we."

Elizabeth paled but walked to Alios' side. She was trembling as Alios wrapped his arm around her. She glared at him. This wasn't part of there deal either. She looked at Ciel, fit on pretending to have been forced into going over to Alios but the expression on Ciel's face sent shivers of fear and regret across her face.

"Why Elizabeth? Why are you trying to kill Sebastian?"

"As if you don't know."

"Is it the incident that happened yesterday?"

Elizabeth stayed silent and Ciel took it as a conformation. He glared at Elizabeth with hatred and anger.

"What is your plan then."

"I-….."

A loud blast erupted from the mansion. Alios, Elizabeth, and Ciel all turned to the source of the sound and Ciel was nearly knocked to the floor when he turned his back. Alios flipped him over and pressed the rifle to Ciel head. Elizabeth screamed causing a chain reaction. Sebastian heard the scream and came rushing to Ciel. His body blamed into Alios' with such a force that Alios slammed flew across the courtyard. Claude looked stunned but silently pleased when Alios' body made a shattering sound as it connected with the concrete. Sebastian picked Ciel up and moved to do the same to Elizabeth but Ciel cut him off with an angered…

"Leave her…"

Confusion showed slightly on Sebastian's face but thought nothing of is as he saw the jealousy on Elizabeth's face. Claude immediately took chase and Ciel could see him but he was to far away to inflict damage. Sebastian thought it safe to put Ciel down. He hated to admit that he was tired and frustrated with the situation. He didn't notice when Claude got to close and was pushed away by Ciel. A loud RIP sound followed by a pain filled moan caught Sebastian's ears and he regained his composure. Something inside him snapped when he saw Ciel. Sebastian rose to his feet and in a blur of black, Sebastian had Claude pinned. He glared daggers at Claude and looked up to see Alios running to his master's fallen body, Elizabeth close behind. He took off at a skyrocket pace and the force of his body hitting Alios for the second time today send the boy to the ground unconscious. Elizabeth stared with horror in her eyes. It wasn't worth it. None of this was worth it. Her face fell when she noticed Sebastian kneel beside the nearly unconscious Ciel. He leaned down close and captured Ciel's lips in his own. The wound in Ciel's chest began to close but Elizabeth didn't notice and she found herself griping the knife that was hidden in her petty coats. Blindly she ran toward Sebastian and slid the knife easily through his shoulder blade. Sebastian grunted but didn't break the kiss. Instead he seemed to shove Elizabeth away rather roughly. Jealously and hatred clouded Elizabeth's judgment and she plunged the knife that had mysteriously flown with her straight into Ciel's forehead, resounding that if she couldn't have him so one could. When she saw the look of death appear on Sebastian's face, his eyes flaring to glowing red as he stared to girl down. Elizabeth screamed as Sebastian advanced on her…

Elizabeth woke up screaming. She would never do such a thing. She had to see if Ciel was alright. She proceeded to get dressed and she raced out of her house.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth found herself, an hour later, in the garden of the Phantomhive manner. She stared at Ciel and Sebastian anger and jealousy plain on her face. They had all been at the table when Elizabeth brought up the dream to Ciel. They had a little argument that seemed to come out of nowhere and Ciel got mad and dismissed her, calling on Sebastian for his leave. Now Elizabeth watched as Sebastian tried to get Ciel to change his mind and apologize to Elizabeth. Elizabeth took it the wrong way and decided that it was time to see the Tracy's. She moved to get up but a flash of red hair caught her eye. She turned to see a man with a deadly efficient smile on his face and swore she saw him before. She seemed to think a moment then his name came shooting to her mind…<p>

Grell Sutcliff…

* * *

><p>And there you have it. One Elizabeth's Envy at your service. Hope you all enjoyed it and look out for gluttony. Guess who… (Wicked grin) I might have a little trouble with the person I'm doing next so I don't rightfully know the next time I will have a chance to update But I would be absolutely grateful if anyone had an idea for Grell that they would like to share. It would help immensely. So Until Next Chapter…<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	4. Gluttony

**Hay guys, I'm sorry for the extra-long wait. Grell was especially hard to write and I finally figured out what would be good for Grell. I hope that it is too your licking and I hope you haven't lost interest in the story because the wait was so long… WARNING: This is for all the Sebastian/Grell lovers. This story is a lemon and my first attempt at it with this paring. Even though I'm totally against it, I thought it would be fun to experiment with it. Not to mention that an amazing author kind of set the idea in my head… and here it is…**

**Deadly Sin**

* * *

><p><strong>Grell Sutcliff<strong>

"…Those sexy eyes, that devilish smile that cold glare. I'm in love. I want to bare his children if only he'd let me. I want him to be mine, but…"

William T. Spears cleared his through.

"What makes you think that I even care about that, _Grell Sutcliff," _He drawled out annoyed at being interrupted because of such useless chatter, "If you love him so much then go to him."

Grell seemed to think this over and off he went…

* * *

><p>Back at the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian pause in the dish he was washing and his eyes darted to the left of him. He could feel that something was approaching fast. He couldn't tell if it was an enemy but he placed the sudsy dish down and wiped his hands on the apron he had donned for the job. When the feeling of doom overcame him he knew that it was a grim reaper. Sebastian, giving a growl, rushed to his master's side but before he goes to the steps a loud crash was heard. Sebastian bared his fangs and raced up the stairs. He burst through the doors of the study only to find his young master looking at him in confusion.<p>

"What was that noise, Sebastian? Why are you here instead of taking care of it?"

"I sense that abomination around here."

Ciel cocked his head to the side… Surely Sebastian had gone mad.

"What abomination?"

Before Sebastian could answer and low chuckle and an annoying voice said…

"Oh Bassy, I knew you would come running when you sensed me here… Our love is so strong you just couldn't resist."

Ciel visibly turned pain. That was Grell Sutcliff, the man… woman… who killed his precious aunt. This was the man he desired bead in yet he was in his dept. A deep scrawl formed on his face.

"Don't look at me that way brat. I came here to collect."

Ciel lifted an eyebrow.

"You promised me Bassy for a day and I do believe I have waited long enough. I want him, NOW!"

Ciel sweat dropped. He had yet to tell Sebastian about the deal he made with the annoying reaper. Sebastian turned to his master his eyebrow raised in question.

"Master…"

Ciel sighed but then a though struck him. It would be fun to see Sebastian be the one to squirm wouldn't it? An evil grim formed on Ciel face as he related to Sebastian his deal with the reaper.

"I promised Grell that he could have you for a day if he helped protect me when we went to find Elizabeth. He did he part now I have to uphold my end of the bargain."

Ciel's grin grew with intensity.

"Master…"

"This is an order, Sebastian. For today Grell is your master. You are to do whatever he says."

Sebastian gave a defeated sigh and dropped to one knee facing his master.

"Yes, My Lord."

Grell jumped up and down. He didn't think that the brat would actually go through with it.

"Come on, Bassy, your mine for today."

Sebastian stood up, gave one last look at Ciel, and then followed Grell out the window.

* * *

><p>"Now that I have you in tickled… Well I can't very well say red so I guess pink will suffice," Grell chattered aimlessly.<p>

Sebastian sighed and dropped his head as they walked to the apartment Grell stayed at while he was off duty.

"I have great things in store for you, my dear Bassy."

Sebastian gave an involuntary shudder at the creepy feeling Grell's words caused.

Once they reached the apartment, stepped inside and locked the door, Grell turned to Sebastian and gave him an evil grin.

"Shall we go to the bed room, my love?"

Sebastian frowned and made a mental note to kill the kid once he got back to the apartment. Then he remembered he couldn't kill the kid and just decided to extract revenge… Somehow.

They made their way to the bedroom and Grell grinned and his nose immediately started to bleed. He never imagined that Sebastian would be in his room. He sauntered over to Sebastian in his sexiest way possible and claimed his lips with his own. Sebastian tried to pull away, thoroughly disgusted but Grell had him trapped for once. Anxiously, Grell started to unbutton Sebastian's tail coat, grinning cheekily all the while. He looked at Sebastian to find the man glaring daggers at him. Grell Shuddered in pleasure.

"Oh, keep looking at me with those angry crimson eyes. It excites me, sends chills of pleasure down my spine."

Sebastian repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

Grell finally got his tail coat off and flung it unceremoniously onto the floor a few feet away from where they were standing. Sebastian sighed.

"You could have at least taken the time to hang the coat up… I mean really."

Grell paid no heed to his useless argument and began loosening his tie. When he got it lose enough he yanked Sebastian a bit so that he was close to his mouth before he stated…

"You told me on that night that I was promised you that you could tie a cherry stem in a knot using your tongue."

Grell paused dramatically and just when Sebastian was about to argue for a point Grell whispered…

"Show me…"

Before Sebastian could protest, Grell crushed his lips to the demons and seared at the heat of the kiss. He pulled back disappointed because Sebastian didn't respond.

"Come on Bassy that was pathetic. I knew you were exaggerating when you said you could tie a cherry stem in a knot with just your tongue. Well, if you can't even kiss I suspect that your no good in bed eith-…"

Sebastian cut Grell off by pressing his mouth to the reapers. Their tongues dueled for dominance. Grell groaned in absolute pleasure as Sebastian worked his mouth with his tongue. When they pulled away Sebastian grumbled in annoyance…

"NEVER taunt a demon."

Grell Blush a pretty red before removing Sebastian neck tie. He started to unbutton Sebastian's shirt while slowly backing him up to the bed. When they finally reached the bed, Grell pushed him roughly to the bed. Sebastian growled. He was starting to like the game Grell was playing.

Once again Grell Claimed Sebastian's lips with his own. Not long after that Sebastian found himself without a shirt as it sored to land a few centimeters away from his tail coat.

Grell placed his hand, palm up, roughly on Sebastian's chest, causing the demon to growl lowly. Grell marveled in the pleasure he was giving the demon. He began to place soft kisses down Sebastian's chin, neck and chest. Sebastian didn't utter a sound. He would make any more noise to encourage this… What was the word he used before…? Ah yes, abomination. Grell Circled Sebastian's pink nipped lightly with his tongue. Sebastian didn't arch or give any indication that he was enjoying himself. Grell couldn't help but think that he would get Sebastian to at least moan once before he himself came. Licking his way down to Sebastian's belly button, Grell decided to dip his tongue in to play, much to Sebastian's utter disgust. He didn't protest however and let the reaper have his way with him. Grell came to Sebastian's waist line and huffed in impatience when he met Sebastian pants. He popped the buttons open and dipped his hand in for a feel. Sebastian back arched involuntarily and he glared daggers at the other male for making him do that. Grell smirked in utter satisfaction at the sight of a nearly writhing Sebastian.

"Lift your hips my dear Bassy.

Sebastian just glared at him; Ciel never said he had to make it easy for the reaper. Grell grew impatient and with unknown strength he hoisted Sebastian up by the legs like an infant getting its diaper changed and slid his pants and underwear off. Surprised showed on Sebastian's face for a second before it was concealed. It wasn't concealed quickly enough however because Grell looked at him with a cheeky grin.

"Never toy with ladies emotions."

Sebastian just stared at him as if to say, 'You a lady'.

Grell took his look as an insult, even though she couldn't decipher his expression, and grinned at him evilly before engulfing his whole member into his mouth.

Surprised was not the correct word to describe the way he felt at the moment. Grell was currently giving his one hell of a blow job and he could help the way his hips bucked into the mouth of the reaper. Grell was pleased to have his 'love' surging his hips into his mouth and he didn't complain when Sebastian's member hit the back of his throat. Since he didn't really need to breathe any way he let Sebastian have full rein of his mouth. When Sebastian tensed Grell became excited and help his member tightly with his throat. Sebastian voice betrayed him and he groaned long and hard, emptying his seed deep inside Grell's throat. Though Grell swallowed every drop of the other males come he never pulled back. He continued to suck until Sebastian was panting.

"S-Suck Gluttony," Sebastian said as he tried to regain control over his mind and body.

"Mm hm," Grell mumbled and Sebastian groaned again at the vibration Grell's mouth caused.

When Sebastian was nearing his peek Grell pulled away and the demon growled in annoyance at the absence of the reapers mouth.

Grell stood up and took a few Seconds to admire his handy work. Sebastian was spread out on his bed, sweat glistened his naked body, making it shine presently. His mouth was slightly agape and his muscled chest rose up and down slowly, and he was staring at Grell with cold eyes before Grell looked away shuddering in absolute pleasure. He shed his cloths and began to climb on the bed, intent on making Sebastian a bottom but Sebastian was having none of that. He graciously, for a demon, captured Grell's lips with his own in an attempt to distract the reaper, and it worked. Sebastian had the unsuspecting reaper on his back. Before said reaper could bat an eyelash, Sebastian was thrusting into him. Grell gave a start but only mumbled…

"Finally, I can bare your children…"

Sebastian gave a groan of disgust but never relented in his thrusts. It was a good thing that Grell was a reaper or Sebastian's animalistic thrusts would have had consequences, not to mention that Sebastian didn't even prepare the poor male. Soon talking gave way to grunts and pants as Sebastian kept up his rabbit like pace. Grell was in bliss and he didn't really care that he was made the bottom, Sebastian was actually participating and it felt like a piece of heaven, albeit little. Sebastian's frantic pace began to slow as he neared his orgasm. Grell intent on coming with Sebastian grabbed hold of his own erection and began to pump it in time with Sebastian's thrusts. Moments after Sebastian released, all his movement stilled and he through his head back in false bliss. Grell gave a small whine and came moments after Sebastian. Each felt spent. Sebastian glanced out the window and frowned. These _activities_ had taken him all day. He never realized that Grell had such stamina. With a repulsed sigh, Sebastian pulled out of Grell. He looked around for the bathroom in the small apartment, gathering his cloths as he went. Once he found the bathroom, he thoroughly cleaned himself off and proceeded to put on his rankled clothing. When he returned to the room he found Grell passed out on his bed. Sebastian smirked a bit, the shuttered in repulsion. Quickly, he made his way out the apartment and to his master.

* * *

><p>Ciel laughed outright when he saw Sebastian's appearance. His cloths were wrinkled, his hair tousled, and he still had a pretty flush on his face.<p>

"I take it you had a good time," he taunted.

Sebastian's face wrinkled up in repulsion once again before he stepped calmly to his master. A question was nagging at him and he needed to know. Looking Ciel straight in his visible eye, Sebastian stated…

"Master, why did you go through with it? Why did you let him have me?"

Ciel sobered up quickly and replied seriously.

"It amused me. It was just another game after all.

Sebastian looked at his master, shocked and a little miffed. Slowly though, his Lips curled into a smile and he bowed lowly.

"I expect nothing less of my master."

A knock came to the door. Begrudgingly, Sebastian walked to it and pulled it open to find…

Prince Soma…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. I want to thank eikokazama. "If it wasn't for you I'm afraid this chapter would never have been up, so thank you VERY much! :D I hope you all enjoyed. All the SebbyXCiel lovers, please don't hate me too much. I'm on your side. :D Please, please, remember to review. It helps me perfect the writing for the readers, and my own, pleasure…<strong>

**Also, I think it might be fun to start taking requests so if you have any don't be afraid to shout them out… I'll do my best… ^_^… Anyway, Review… :D**

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


End file.
